ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ultimate Infinity War
The Ultimate Infinity War'' (Toonvengers: Infinity War)'' is a 1999 American animated adventure crossover film produced by Mitchell Movie Productions and Distributed by Luigidollar Pictures. As the world struggles to deal with the Death of Superman in the hands of the powerful beast known as Doomsday, all young superheroes, including ones from other parts of the Galaxy, must join forces to stop the powerful Ultimate Enemy himself from taking all the Reality Gems and destroying the universe one planet at a time. The film premiered at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles on December 17, 1999, and was released in the United States on December 25, 1999. Upon release, the film was universally acclaimed by fans and audiences and grossed over $155 billion worldwide. Plot Having acquired the Power Gem, one of the six Reality Gems, from the planet Xandar, Dark Danny and his lieutenants—Squidward, Broly, Shego, and Drakken—intercept the spaceship carrying the survivors of Bouchard's recent destruction. As they extract the Space Gem from the Tesseract, Dark Danny subdues Zeke, overpowers Ed, and kills Louise. Jimmy Jr. sends the Eds and their friends to Earth using the Bifröst before being killed. Dark Danny departs with his lieutenants and destroys the ship. The Eds and their friends crash-lands at the Sanctum Sanctorum in New York City, as Ed warns Lydia Deetz and Beetlejuice about Dark Danny's plan to kill half of all life in the universe, and they recruit Dexter and Dee Dee Cavanaugh. Squidward and Broly arrive to retrieve the Time Gem from Lydia, drawing the attention of Dot Warner. Squidward captures Lydia, but fails to take the Time Gem due to an enchantment. Dexter and Dee Dee and Dot sneak aboard Squidward's spaceship, Ed contacts Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Libby Fulfax, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estavez, and Jenifer Peterson, and Beetlejuice stays behind to guard the Sanctum. In Edinburgh, Shego and Drakken ambush Danielle Maximoff and Dipper in order to retrieve the Mind Gem, which is in Dipper's forehead. Neutron, Helga Pataki, and Riley Freeman rescue them and they take shelter with AJ and the Eds and their friends at the ToonVengers Facility. Dipper offers to sacrifice himself by having Maximoff destroy the Mind Gem to keep Dark Danny from retrieving it, but Maximoff refuses. Neutron suggests they travel to Wakanda, which he believes has the resources to remove the Gem without destroying Dipper. The Guardians of the Universe respond to a distress call from the Bouchardian ship and rescue Zeke, who surmises that Dark Danny is currently going after the Reality Gem, which is in the possession of the Collector on Knowhere. Stan, Bart, Lisa, Kyle and Butters accompany Zeke to Nidavellir, where they and Eitri create Stormbreaker, a battle-axe capable of killing Dark Danny. On Knowhere, Cartman, Wendy, Jessica, Sherri, Terri, Bebe, Nelson, Kenny and Token find Dark Danny with the Reality Gem already in his possession. Dark Danny kidnaps Jessica, his adopted daughter, who reveals the Soul Gem is on Vormir in order to save her captive adopted sister, Bebe, from torture. On Vormir, the Gem's keeper, Syndrome, tells Dark Danny that he can only acquire it by sacrificing someone he loves. A hesitant Dark Danny kills Jessica, earning the Gem. Bebe escapes captivity and asks the remaining Guardians to meet her at Dark Danny's destroyed homeworld, Halfa. Dexter and Dee Dee and Dot kill Squidward and rescue Lydia. Landing on Halfa, they meet Cartman, Jessica, Sherri, Terri, Bebe, Nelson and Kenny. Lydia uses the Time Gem to view millions of possible futures, seeing only one in which Dark Danny loses. The group forms a plan to subdue Dark Danny and remove the Reality Gauntlet, which he uses to house the Gems. Dark Danny appears and justifies his plans as necessary to ensure the survival of a universe threatened by overpopulation. Bebe arrives soon after, and helps the others subdue Dark Danny until she deduces that Dark Danny has killed Jessica. Enraged, Cartman attacks Dark Danny, allowing him to break the group's hold and overpower them. Dexter is seriously wounded by Dark Danny, but is spared after Lydia surrenders the Time Gem to Dark Danny. In Wakanda, Neutron reunites with Timmy Turner before Dark Danny's army invades. The ToonVengers, alongside Huey Freeman and the Wakandan forces, mount a defense while Connie works to extract the Mind Gem from Dipper. Eddy, unable to provoke Ed, fights in Dexter's Edbuster armor. Zeke, Stan, Bart, Lisa, Kyle and Butters arrive to reinforce the ToonVengers; Shego, Broly, and Drakken are killed and their army is routed, but Connie is unable to complete the extraction of the Mind Gem from Dipper. Dark Danny arrives to retrieve the Mind Gem, but before he can do so Danielle destroys it. Using the Time Gem, Dark Danny reverses Danielle's actions and rips the repaired Mind Gem from Dipper's forehead, killing him. Zeke severely wounds Dark Danny with Stormbreaker, but Dark Danny activates the completed Gauntlet by snapping his fingers and teleports away. Half of all life across the universe disintegrates, including Turner, Huey, Butters, Kyle, Lisa, Bart, Danielle, Guardians of the universe, Cartman, Lydia, and Dot, as well as Pam Poovey and Bryan Lewis, although Lewis is able to transmit an emergency signal before turning to dust. Dexter, Dee Dee and Bebe remain on Halfa while Ed, M'Baku, Mee Mee, AJ, Rocket, Neutron and his Friends, Pataki, and Zeke are left on the Wakandan battlefield. Meanwhile, Dark Danny watches a sunrise on another planet.